Opposites Attract
by ThisIsGospelz
Summary: Punk badass Percy Jackson has a huge crush on Annabeth Chase, a cheerleader. What happens when Annabeth takes matters into her own hands? Opposites Attracts by You Me At Six. Punk!Percy rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Another one that's been sitting in my documents for ages. All rights go to the deserving.**

* * *

><p>It was the first day back to school. Senior year is supposed to be great for most students, probably not for me. I don't really care either way.<p>

Walking through the halls with Nico, Jason, Frank and Leo I felt back in my element. It's not that people were scared of us, it's just they tend to avoid the punk guys. Which in my opinion is pretty good. As I walked with my four closest friends, I was watching Annabeth walk on the other side of the hall. She was with some of the other cheerleaders and groaned audibly as she was showing more skin than she usually does. Today was the day she wears her cheer uniform. It's clear to absolutely everybody that I have a massive crush on the beautiful blonde. It's also painfully obvious that someone like me can't get someone like her.

I was pulled away from Fall Out Boy blasting in one ear to Leo wolf whistling at the group of five girls when they got nearer. Obviously that earned him a hard shove into the rows of lockers on his left making Annabeth smile slightly.

I watched as she carried on walking, rounding the corner turning back once to smile at me. "Aww my big cuz has a crush!" I was pulled out of my thoughts on how beautiful Annabeth was and turned on Nico making him back up into the lockers. He gulped as I raised a pierced charcoal eyebrow "Jackson! What do you think you're doing?" I sighed and turned my head to the side seeing my Algebra teacher Mr. Archer which, coincidentally, is my teacher for next period which I was hoping to skip. "Nothing sir." I sneered the last word backing up from Nico with my hands raised a little in surrender.

"Right then come on," I raised an eyebrow again. "There's five minutes before lesson, lets make you early for a change." He started to walk away as I watched his retrieving figure in disbelief until he turned around "Move it Jackson!" He shouted. I sighed again and started to follow him, turning around to glare at my friends who were laughing at me. Sometimes I'm not sure they're my friends at all.

My luck seemed to be in though, waiting outside our class stood a lonely, very beautiful Annabeth Chase. She smiled when she saw me and followed me into the class. I sighed and took my usual spot right at the back of the class. I took out my pad of paper and slapped it on the desk, thoroughly surprised to find someone sat in the always empty seat next to me. I turned my head to find Annabeth sat there bending over to get her book out of her bag on the floor, unintentionally showing me most of her ribs in the process. "Hey, so why are you here so early?" She asked when she was sat back up right. "Percy?" I shook my head and looked forward nodding to Mr. Archer, sending a glare with it hoping it would physically injure him.

"The dick saw me about to punch Nico so he made me come with him," She smiled slightly at me and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "So what are you doing sitting here with me? Shouldn't you be sitting with your groupies?" She laughed as she wrote the date and nodded making her blonde, curly hair bounce in it's tie at the back of her head.

"Yeah well, I thought you'd be better company." She turned her head to look at me and smiled. I nodded seriously, trying to downplay the fact she chose to spend time with me and leaned my chair back against the wall, propping my Converse clad feet up on the table.

"Yeah, I mean I'm pretty great," She chuckled whilst straightening out her short pleated skirt. "So my appearance doesn't put you off?" She snorted and looked at me with a perfect blonde eyebrow raised and shoved my legs lightly off the table making my chair fall back to the floor with a bang which made her laugh loudly, gaining attention from the class. I glared at anyone who dared look at me.

She leaned over so she was dangerously close to me. "Luckily for you I sort of have a thing for punk guys." She stated matter of factly and laughed lightly when she leaned back hearing the strangled noise that seemed to have come from me, which I tried to covered up with a cough.

After about half an hour and a few strange looks from the rest of the class I gave up on trying to do the equations Mr. Archer had set us and put my pen down with a sigh. I looked up when Annabeth poked me on the arm with he pen. She smiled sympathetically "You okay?" She whispered nudging me with her shoulder making me laugh.

"I just," I sighed heavily "This makes no sense to me" I said sheepishly, running my hand through my messy black hair, taking my lip ring into my mouth and biting it. "Annabeth?" I blushed (I totally didn't blush, I'm punk, punks don't blush) when I realised she was staring at my lips. She shook her head a little and matched my red face. "Oh um, I can help if you like?" I nodded and she leaned over to look at my work.

She pointed to my working out "No see here," I looked away from her face to my book "Your working out is wrong." She spent the rest of the class simultaneously helping me and doing her own work. I smiled as she laughed and nudged my hand away from writing my initials on her work. If I get to sit next to Annabeth frickin' Chase for the rest of the year, it'll be a good year.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - So what do you think? You like? Or no? Let me know R&R thank youuu **

**Jess x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - So here's a random chapter, really trying to update things sooner. All rights go to the deserving.**

* * *

><p>After a couple of weeks of simultaneously getting my algebra grade up and making a new (very attractive) friend things were going great and for someone like me, great is actually fantastic. Annabeth had given me her number on my worksheet before class ended on the first day with strict instructions to text her so she can help me study. Although terribly cliche, I thought it was pretty cute. Not much was said about studying in the constant texts between us, just a lot of shameless flirting from both of us.<p>

Me and Monday morning have never gotten along, so it was inevitable that I'd be late to Algebra first period. Annabeth had taken to sitting at the back of the class even when I'm not there on time and waiting, knowing that I'd turn up eventually. The routine went on as usual, me making her laugh, her making me choke on nothing and managing to fit doing work into an hours lesson.

Now the thing that wasn't routine was her waiting for me after lesson. She was always quick in leaving so she could get to her next lesson on time. But today we both had study period due to her sick English Lit teacher. I was sort of stunned when I saw her stood there, purple binder hugged to her chest hiding her black and gold cheer uniform. She was waiting for me in the corridor, leaning against a row of lockers. My friends smirked and whistled when they saw who I was looking at.

I decided to just go up to my friends because I didn't know if she was waiting for me or not, I wasn't just going to stroll up to her like a douche and be all narcissistic. I pulled my hood up lazily so it was half way on my head and stood with my friends before we rushed off to next period. "Hey man," Leo said rather enthusiastically making me raise an eyebrow. "Annabeth's looking at you." I sighed and shoved him lightly.

"I'm not falling for that dude." The group of boys dressed primarily in black laughed at my comment while I took to biting my lip ring.

"No seriously, he's not lying she's walking over!" Nico buzzed, peering around my arm to see an advancing Annabeth. I rolled my eyes at his joke and went about talking to Jason and Frank seen as they were the only sane ones.

I jumped slightly when I felt someone tap my shoulder lightly, I looked around the group to see the smirking faces of my friends before I turned around. When I did turn round I was met with the beautiful blonde that leaves me tongue tied and red faced. "Hey Annabeth, what's up?" She smiled and passed me her binder while she put her hair up. I raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled sweetly back at me. I rolled my eyes with a small smile back at her.

"Hey, so I was wondering if I could talk to you?" I looked behind me to find my friends watching the interaction like a soap opera which made me roll my eyes again.

"Yeah sure, you're heading to study hall right?" She smiled as she looked up at me and nodded. I turned around and looked at my friends. "I'll see you guys later." They mumbled their assent and I spun round, starting to walk down the hall.

"I can take that you know?" She said pointing to her binder that was still in my hand. "I'm not incapable of carrying something Percy." I smirked and shrugged my shoulders. She rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

After talking about who's house we'd be studying at tonight and dodging people who were desperate to get to lesson Annabeth switched sides and plucked the binder out of my hand. I narrowed my eyes at her from where she was walking backwards smirking. I chased her part way down the hall until we came to a corner. Her eyes went wide when she realised there was only one class down that corner which meant it was a dead end.

I smirked as I advanced, she was still smiling even when she was being forced to back up against the wall. "Don't be a hero Percy." She said mockingly as I got closer to her. She quickly put the binder behind her back and held it there as I lunged for it consequently making me pin her against the wall. She bit her lip as she realized I was so close making me zone in on her mouth and think about what it would be like to kiss her. Before I had the chance to even back up and apologise she leaned up and placed a tentative peck on my lips letting it linger for a moment.

She pulled back eyes wide and cheeks dusting rose. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to uh, I'm just gonna-" I interrupted her by backing her further up against the wall and kissing her. Properly this time. After a minute I pulled back and rested my head on hers, only a little bit breathless and flushed. "This is weird." She whispered against my lips before kissing me chastely.

"You don't seem to be too phased by it though." I said a little smugly making her laugh loudly and lean up to kiss me again. She smiled into the kiss as my hand trailed down and held her waist, feeling the exposed skin of her ribs. Somewhere along the line her arms went around my neck, pulling my hood down but to be honest I didn't really care at that moment in time. We got a few minutes of uninterrupted bliss before the teacher came out of the class. I was pissed when I heard my science teacher Dr. Johnson, he liked an audience I learnt that the hard way.

He leaned against his open door with a class full of Freshmen peering out before he not so calmly interrupted us. "Jackson! Hands to yourself," I raised my hands showing him I wasn't touching her but still kissing her, making her laugh against my lips. "That includes your mouth!" That got a few snickers and laughs from inside the class as I pulled away. "Now off to class you're late. You too miss Chase" She groaned throwing her head back before trying to sort my messy black hair out. She gave up and just ended up putting my hood up again which made me snicker. She give me a quick kiss before reaching for my hand and making our way to class.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I'm not proud of this chapter, but there's nothing I can do about that really because it's just a filler chapter. Did you like it? Let me know. R&R thank youuu**

**Jess x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Sorry I took so long, here it is finally. All rights go to the deserving.**

* * *

><p>As I pulled into the parking lot I was nervous. Me and Annabeth had decided to keep our relationship under the radar for now but today we were just going to out ourselves. I didn't like attention on me at the best of times, never mind when it involves a certain popular, beautiful cheerleader.<p>

I sighed as I waited at the trunk of the car for Annabeth. My friends didn't even know we were dating, as far as they know it's still a hopeless, unrequited crush.

I felt a hand hold onto mine and couldn't help the small smile that came on my face. "You okay?" She asked in a small voice that let me know she was just as nervous as me. I threaded our fingers properly and gave them a little squeeze.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She laughed when I pulled her into a hug and span us round in an awkward side step. She leaned up and kissed me slowly before burying her face in the crook of my neck, stroking the back of my hand with the hand that still held mine.

"What are we waiting for then?" I felt her sigh as she pulled back. "My friends are going to be so shocked," She said as we started walking across the lot still hand in hand.

I raised a pierced eyebrow as she looked up at me, indicating she should carry on. "Well, they may - they sort of maybe - most of them find you pretty hot." She managed to get out as I choked on nothing, as I usually do when in her presence.

"What?" She smiled up at me, looking the picture of innocence.

"They find you and your friends hot," She laughed when I blushed slightly (I totally didn't blush) "I think it has something to do with those skinny jeans and that brooding angry look you do." I frowned as I walked through the glass double doors, holding it open for Annabeth. "See! You're doing it right now!" I laughed with her and covered my face with my hand.

"It's just my face Beth, I'm literally doing nothing." She bit her lip as she smiled before looking down at the speckled grey linoleum floor.

The whispers were coming like a tidal wave, shocked gasps came from every direction making me roll my eyes. I glared at anyone who looked for too long, making them look away quickly, I swear I'm not an asshole, people just find me intimidating. I sighed when a few people pointed towards us and flicked my black hair our of my eyes before pulling up the hood on my hoodie, thinking about how much I could use a cigarette right about now.

"I guess it's just your face then, I mean it is pretty cute," I sent a small playful glare her way to which she laughed at before I actually glared at a guy who was starting to stare. "I guess it could be that intimidating face you do, there's something pretty hot about that." I rolled my eyes as I bumped her shoulder lightly so I wouldn't knock her into someone, instantly pulling her back with our connected hands.

We were heading towards my locker first, like we do every morning, just every morning isn't filled with this much high school drama; which we inevitably brought on ourselves. I tightened the grip on the strap to my backpack as I saw a group of guys dressed in black surrounding my locker. They looked up at us when they heard my Vans slapping against the linoleum. Obviously Annabeth is a lot more graceful than me therefore making much less noise.

Her blonde curls bobbed in the tie at the back of her head as we made our way over to the group of wide eyed boys. I let go of Annabeths hand as I opened my locker and put in my English Lit folder and getting my Math one out. "Put your eyes back in your head boys, you all look like aliens." I muttered a little angrily making Annabeth smirk slightly as she straightened out her (very short) black pleated skirt.

"What the hell man!" Leo said, the first to break out of his haze. "How long has this been going on?" I was about to answer but Annabeth beat me to it.

"About two weeks, why?" She said completely calm.

"No reason, we were just wondering why you didn't say anything." Jason said before Leo could put in a clever retort, sending a glare over to where he stood frowning slightly at Annabeth.

I shrugged and dropped my bag to the floor, putting a hand in my tight pocket. "We didn't want to tell everyone straight away, even both of our friend groups," Nico raised an eyebrow at my answer, folding his arms. "What? It's nothing personal, high school is full of bullshit people trying to wreck everything they can. Honestly how long would it of took before one of you accidentally let it slip?" Leo and Nico visibly deflated, realising I was right.

Annabeth leaned against the locker next to me and rested her head on my shoulder mumbling something incoherent about how she's tired. I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her forward so she was standing in between my legs as she hugged my waist, putting both hands in my hoodie and up my shirt at the back, resting her head on my chest. I drew random patterns on the skin that was exposed on her back due to her cheer uniform, smirking when I raised goosebumps.

"Fair enough, so Annabeth, got any single friends?" Leo said, wiggling his eyebrows making me snicker. I felt her shrug lazily as I rested my cheek on the top of her head, sharing an exasperated look with Jason.

"I might do, what's it to you Valdez?" Leo smiled in response.

"I think you should introduce us, I'm feeling like that's a really good idea." I sighed with everyone else as Leo folded his arms.

"I'm sorry Leo but I wouldn't let you loose on my worst enemy," Jason snickered turning away so Leo didn't see him laugh while me and Nico cracked up. "No offence." She said as the laughter died down.

"I have to go, I need to see Coach about some competition we're going to next week," She said as she pulled away from me. "I'll see you in algebra yeah?" I nodded as she leaned up and kissed me slowly, making my grip on her waist tighten just a little. "See you later." She bent down to pick her bag up before I pulled her back to me.

"Bye." I muttered before kissing her chastely several times. She laughed and pulled back calling a 'See ya' over her shoulder to the group which they returned.

I picked up my bag and said bye to Nico and Leo before I started down the corridor the opposite way with Jason seen as he was in the class next to me.

"Dude, Annabeth Chase!" He said with some pride while slapping me on the back twice.

"Tell me about it." I sighed. He laughed with me and shoved me as I groaned before shoving him back. That girl was going to be the death of me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - So what do you think? I'm thinking next chapter will be Percy meeting Annabeths friends properly? I'm so sorry it took so long to update, as I said in my other fics, I tend to be really busy lately and what with the being pregnant thing it's hard to update. But I definitely will when I can. Until next time my dearies.**

**As usual R&R fav and follow and all that jazz, thank youuu.**

**Jess x**


End file.
